Once In a Blue Moon
by Bluestar4ever
Summary: Angel wants to persuade Max into getting ice cream. Max won't go for it, but it turns out the rest of the flock wants to as well. Gazzy comes up with an idea to have this special celebration. One-shot.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic for this series so I hope you guys like it! This is set after the party, most likely before Nevermore though. I'm not sure when but let's say that the flock isn't doing anything **_**extremely**_** important at the moment. :) **

**Also, I don't own anything except the shop mentioned. It's made up by me and does not exist anywhere. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

"Maaax! Please?"

I sighed. Angel was trying to persuade me yet again to give her what she wanted.

She shook her head at me. "All of the flock would want it." She sounded completely earnest.

Little mind-reader.

I tried to reason with her. "Angel, sweetie, you know we can't take a break for that."

Before Angel could reply, Iggy and Gazzy walked in.

"What's going on?" the Gasman asked.

"Max won't let us get ice cream!" Angel told him sadly.

Mentally, I sighed again. Now I have to disappoint the three of them?

Suddenly Nudge walked in, followed by Fang. Great. The whole flock was here now. I was fairly certain that Angel had told at least one group to come in here.

Fang came over and stood next to me. I felt my heart skip a beat. _It's just Fang._ I chided myself. _And we love each other._

"I heard you guys talking. What is it?" he asked. Everyone was listening now.

"Angel wants ice cream." I stated simply. I didn't feel like explaining.

Nudge jumped up and down. "Oh please, can't we Max?"

"Yeah!" Iggy and Gazzy exclaimed.

Fang chuckled into my ear. "And you're trying to tell her no?" he murmured, his dark eyes sparkling a little.

"Are all of you guys voting against me?" I decided to ask the flock instead of answering Fang.

"Well. . ." Gazzy said, thinking. "You know, our birthday party got interrupted and we never got to finish celebrating. . ."

Oh no.

"Yeah, that's right!" Nudge exclaimed.

Angel was nodding her head, and Iggy was looking interested.

Fang looked at me silently, wondering what I would say.

I sighed. "Fine," I told them. "We can go."

"Yay!" I was met with the cheers of my flock. Angel smiled sweetly at me, and I wondered if she put the idea into Gazzy's head. I wouldn't put it past her. She was such a little devil. Angel stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes in response.

We landed at this ice cream shop called Blue Moon's Treats. It was by a beach in North Carolina. They had a variety of flavors which included their special flavor, Blue Moon, and about 20 others.

"Ooh! So many choices!" Nudge remarked, scanning the list they had. Gazzy started reading the ice cream flavors to Iggy while I was deciding what in the world I should get.

There was a fairly long line, which was fine by me. More time to choose. Then I saw it: Triple Chocolate Fudge Cookie. There was a sign for it; it was triple chocolate flavored ice cream, with fudge ribbons in the ice cream, topped with a small cookie. It also had pieces of another cookie in it.

After a few minutes we were up. I was first.

"Hi, what would you like?" a girl with honey blond hair asked me.

"I'd like the Triple Chocolate Fudge Cookie in a waffle cone, four scoops please." I flashed her one of my rare smiles- which was really me forcing a smile- so she would know I was serious.

"Uh, okay," the girl called my order to someone else over her shoulder and I stepped aside to let Fang order.

She brightened instantly. "What would you like?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Double Chocolate Peanut Butter, four scoops, waffle cone," he told her in that simple way he says things.

The smile slowly melted off her face and I smirked to myself. So we order a lot? We're big eaters.

Iggy stepped up and ordered Rocky Road in four scoops also. The rest got three. Nudge got Cotton Candy. Gazzy got Blue Moon, and Angel got Cookies 'n' Cream.

I paid her with a credit card we'd borrowed. The girl gave us weird looks, especially at Angel when she ordered three scoops of ice cream. It reminded me of the time when she ordered a steak at that one restaurant a long time ago. Bad memories.

"Come on guys," I said once everyone got their ice cream cones. "Let's go on the beach."

The beach was close enough to walk to. We found an unpopulated area and relaxed, eating our ice cream.

I sat down next to Fang while the others sat together a little further away from us. They kept looking back at us making hearts in the sand and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ignore them," Fang said in a low but amused voice.

I turned to him. "I know," I sighed.

We had finished our ice cream and the sun was starting to set. Angel and Gazzy were playing on the beach while Iggy and Nudge were watching them. I sat with Fang still, our wings out and touching.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I remarked, shooting Fang a sideways glance.

"Yeah," he replied. He paused as if he was going to say something else. "Max,"

I turned, about to ask what he wanted when he pressed his lips to mine. He put his arms around me while I put mine around his neck. Our wings folded over each other's bodies. The kiss was long and passionate, but also sweet. When we pulled apart, the sun was disappearing into the sky.

"Happy Birthday Max."

It was the best birthday a girl could have.

**How did you like it? Please tell me! The ice cream flavors Max and Fang had were also made up. But there might be a Double Chocolate Peanut Butter ice cream flavor, I really don't know. **

**I hope this was good!**

**~Bluestar4ever**


End file.
